


A Hope born from Despair

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: What happens to Frankenstein after the canon end of Noblesse.





	A Hope born from Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/gifts).



> Is anyone still sad about the ending of Noblesse? Maybe this could help?
> 
> italic for inner thoughts
> 
> I dont own Noblesse or any characters in it, just this story.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

With a sharp intake of breath he bolted upright on the bed, his hands extended to the air before him and he is panting heavily. He stares blindly at the wall pattern before him. It's no use. He can't find it. No matter how hard he searches it isn't there! It was always there, at the back of his mind, the connection, the invisible bond he had with his Master. He could always feel it, was always aware of how it scared the nightmares away from his sleep and even kept him sane through the 820 years of waiting. He had waited. But what is this now? Just as he thought that finally he has his Master with him now, after the long waiting he disappears again. And he is not coming back. Frankenstein can't sense even the slightest bit of Raizel's power anywhere. Even the blood spear is gone! His cheeks were damp. Was he crying? He couldn't see properly because of the tears, but why would he need to see anything? Should he look at the wall before him? At humans that were everywhere? At the sky? Why? He was fine with not seeing anything if he can't see his Master anymore.  
  
Somewhere back in his mind was a little troubling thought, the thought of all the things he needed to do. Get up, make breakfast, greet the others, go to school and play smiles for others. But even these things seemed meaningless. Why should he do them? It didn't matter now. Raizel was gone, so there was no reason to continue managing the school, to continue trying, is there? His body won't move from this state and he is tired, exhausted, yet he can't sleep. Even if he went to sleep the Dark Spear was now more active then before, so it would only bother his sleep and it would be even worse than staying awake in that case.  
  
He was aware that the others started to worry about him as even he couldn't remember the last time he came out of his room. Even if he was aware, he didn't care about it, the same as he didn't care about anything right now. Why should he care when the one he cared for the most is gone now?  
  
What if Dark Spear's nightmares were actually better that the state he was in? His chest ached and constricted painfully and his mind was being crushed with the loss of Raizel and their bond. Dark Spear's nightmares could even be okay compared to this. He was desperate to get rid of this painful feeling. A weak chuckle escaped him, though it sounded more like a raw groan, as he remembered the times when he thought Dark Spear's power was painful to wield. It seems ridiculous to him now as what he is feeling now is incomparable to that. To any of his previous pain.  
  
He wanted Raizel back! But Raizel won't come back. If that was the case he didn't want to live either. That's right, he can just go to where his Master had gone to! Would he be a proper servant if he didn't follow his Master everywhere in this world and outside it? The real problem was something different, however. It's the reason that he didn't follow his Master a few days ago already. It was the Dark Spear. Even if he were to kill himself, the weapon will still devour him in his weakened state before he can die. It made him want to rip that cursed weapon into shreds, for blocking him from going to his Master's side again. If he gets devoured by Dark Spear, Master won't be there.  
  
But it will still be better than his current pain. He was at his limit, he was at his limit a few days ago too, and he doesn't know what he's still here.  
  
The Dark Spear's embrace was cold and scorching at the same time. The embrace... he never had a chance to embrace his Master...  
  
"Master..."  
  
A last call for hope maybe, or a reminder, of what Raizel was to him. His own voice scratched his dry throat unpleasantly but he can't regret calling out, not when every time he said 'Master' was a promise and reminded of that promise he made to Raizel.  
  
He was ready to close his eyes, to end this suffering when a beautiful shining red dot strayed through the open window. _Ah..._ was this what occurred on that day? According to the others a lot of these appeared and descended from the sky like a 'snow'. Are they sure they weren't his Master's tears? His eyes absent-mindedly followed the ruby dot as it descended on his thigh. Why was the world so cruel to deliberately show him and remind him of that painful moment? The Dark Spear's energy was suddenly gone and Frankenstein was surprised, because it wasn't him who pushed the energy back. Why did it disappear though?  
  
His eyes stayed fixed on the red dot. Apart from it, he has nothing else to focus on, now that even the Dark Spear's pain was gone. All of sudden, the dot started shining brightly, but Frankenstein didn't close his eyes, only opened them as wide as they could go when he registered, recognised the figure that appeared from the light as it started to fade. But the figure was here. His body was trembling violently and he screamed at himself to move and grab the person and never let him go again, because, because this person was his _Master_. His finally forced his body to get out of the bed and he got on both of his knees and frantically embraced those thighs, burried his head in them and wept.  
  
He felt hands on his head, pulling him closer, calming him, but he couldn't calm down just yet. Not when there were so many questions and regrets. He looked up through tears, his vision blurry, but he could tell Raizel's face expressed concern.  
  
"M-Master" His voice was still scratchy and rough and he burried his head into Raizel's thigh again, unable to formulate words. Nevertheless, he tried again as he desperately needed to let it out.  
  
"W-why..?"  
  
He muttered, but didn't look up this time because he couldn't explain it to himself. Was this a dream? If so, he didn't want to wake up. But he needed to know! He needed to know if this was real or not, if this was his sweet fantasy or reality. He cursed himself for not being able to gather his voice, right when he needs it the most. "Y-You are still here? You are not dead?" His voice was fragile and quiet, cracking as he tried to force the words out of himself.  
  
"I am here now, Frankenstein."  
  
His Master's hands slid down his chin and tilted his head so he has to look at him.  
  
"I am here, with you."  
  
His Master was smiling as he lowered himself on his knees so he can hug Frankenstein. And Frankenstein let himself be embraced, still too spaced out from the fact he had his Master here to reciprocate it. _So that's how it feels to be hugged by Master..._ his eyes felt heavy and he could feel himself drifting to sleep even if he didn't want to. What if his Master disappeared while he was asleep? But his Master fingers were stroking through his head and he was so comfortable and sleepy that he fell asleep even with his resolution to stay awake.

 

* * *

 

  
  
He woke up, pleasantly warm, even when his body still missed food and water he was now so relaxed as he wasn't in centuries. His gaze found Raizel's. _So it wasn't dream or fantasy?_ He snuggled closer, taking advantage of current situation. He felt calmer now. Calm enough to wonder why was Raizel here now when he was supposed to be in the eternal sleep.  
  
"Master?" He said, cringing at how rough his voice sounded. Now that he more than less came back to himself made him realize with horror that he hasn't showered for days and it was _disgusting_. But his Master was still holding him and it was too comfortable to leave. Only now he noticed that his Master moved both of them on the bed, probably while he was asleep.  
  
His Master responded to his question with a look. This is something Frankenstein really has to ask.  
  
"Master, you're... alive?" He tried saying it as clear as he could even when he wanted to curl in the corner and scold himself for asking it when his Master was with him now. What if he becomes displeased with Frankenstein and leave? No! He didn't want that! He wished he could take his question back...  
  
Raizel looked pained as he lowered his head and it looked like he's thinking about how to properly convey the information to Frankenstein. His Master... still thinking about him even when exactly he is Frankenstein's biggest concern. It doesn't matter what happened, as long he can have him here. After a few minutes he finally got a quiet response.  
  
"I'm not... But my soul is here, with you."  
  
"Soul?! Then how come I can touch you?" Aren't souls supposed to be incorporeal? Or invisible? He didn't know much about souls as of itself.  
  
"Only you can see me or touch me."  
  
Came his Master's gentle voice, and it was soft, a voice that is afraid of hurting others. How come only he can see or touch his Master's soul? It was because he was his bonded? He had so many questions but it also made him very happy to be able to be with Raizel, even when it was only his soul. It was hard to not believe this was miracle sent from god. From his God, his Master. He wanted to ask some more, but anymore questions and he was afraid Raizel will disappear, and leave him suffer in that nightmare again. He couldn't let go of his Master, not when it meant losing him for the third time. Killing his curiosity was a small price to pay for having his Master with him.  
  
But his Master could probably sense his questions as he spoke again.  
  
"A soul cannot exist without a body. I am here now because my soul is within yours. Will you allow me to stay with you, Frankenstein?" There was hope and fear in Raizel's voice. Does his Master think he will refuse? He hurried to reassure his Master by linking together both of their hands.  
  
"Please, let me stay with you Master."  
  
"Even if I'm not your Master anymore?" The bond was gone after all. But,  
  
"You are still my Master for me. Please, I don't want you to leave." Frankenstein begged, almost desperately because he wasn't sure he could survive if his Master were to leave again. But if Raizel's soul was within his, shouldn't he be able to sense it? He tried it and searched and he found. It was warm and shining brightly, like sun in the plains of nothing which formed his soul.  
  
"That's not true, Frankenstein. Your soul is beautiful, you just cannot see it yourself." His Master smiled at him, it was a dazzling smile that let almost all of his worries go away but then he suddenly panicked as he thought about Dark Spear. He will never forgive himself if Dark Spear harmed his Master because he failed to control it. He hurried to check on Raizel, who just reassured him. "It's fine. I am still able to use my powers as long as they do not interfere with the outside world."  
  
That alone made Frankenstein a lot calmer. He was ready to go out of his room and finally take a shower but he needed to know something first.  
  
"Master... you won't leave, will you?"  
  
He was still weak. Even a human who lived for more than thousand years was still a human. Only after his Master promised him that, he will be able to let go.  
  
His Master's hands slid up to his chin.  
  
"I will not leave you. From now on, I am only yours." He only belongs to Frankenstein now. Not to his duty or to his fate.  
  
"Thank you..." He didn't realise when his tears started to fall again, but this time, they were tears of hapiness. He smiled. The others must be worried sick about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
